My version of events written by Aimee C & Lauryn K
by Ilovealexpettyfer
Summary: This is my Version on events before Shane and Claire were together ,Claires 18 and Shanes 19, Please Rate and Reviewww, rated T for now;) Pleaseee Reviwwwwweeee,even if its too tell me its crappp:/ or some ideas for the next chapter? Baddies?Heros?Common guyss need help:')x Love ya,Ilovealexpettyfer x
1. Chapter 1

"_**Good morning beautiful**_**",I heard a voice say in a tough but sweet tone. I felt his breath on my cheek as I lifted my head up from the pillow, to revel him standing there with a cooked breakfast ,a glass of orange juice and a freshly baked cookie." **_**Hey my knight in shining armour**_**" I croked, still half asleep but focused on Shane with both eyes slowly opening to fix on his. He laughed, which sent me rolling off the side of the bed with a thump, still laughing hysterically at Shane who had balanced the tray of food on the bedside table and had come to join me rapped in the duvet on the floor.**

"_**Hey someone's going to be late**_**" Shane staggered to his feet, revelling his six packs which I never knew existed till now. "**_**Someone's been going the gym**_** "I poked his leg and he made a wobble backwards into the bedside table and nearly sent the food tray flying. Shane's hair was freshly washed and still the beads of water strung on the ends of his hair which dropped onto his forehead, He wore a plain navy blue t-shirt and baggy pants, the ones Claire liked the most, so when he stood up you could see the tight muscles of his rock star abs, honestly they could win awards.**

**Off balance I rose, tugging on Shanes arm as I lifted my body up just to be swept by the quick embrace of his arms, and in just that second it felt like all my worries had melted away that me and Shane were happy. That we had each other and no-one else interfering, no blood sucking vampires lurking in the shadows or no murderers or mad people, well no mental people standing in our way. Shane was right though, I glanced over at my alarm o'clock **_**"ITS EIGHT!"**_**I shouted, not loud so downstairs could hear it, just loud for the birds outside on the tree facing my window would have flew away.I quickly climbed over my duvet and reached for my dresser, forgetting Shane was still in the room, dragged my blouse over my head and watched it drop to the floor.**

**I heard a faint grunt,it was Shane watching me with absolute concentration, he smirked "**_**Hey if it's any conciliation you have a way better body than Monica**_**" I picked up my blouse rather quickly of the floor and ordered Shane to leave my room and when he wouldn't I started slashing my blouse at him, not that it would kill him or anything but, he got the point and ran out pretending that it hurt and screaming like a girl.I stood back to the door and slid till I was touching the floor, then sighed,everyone knew it,even I was starting to believe it….**

**I love Shane.**

**But I couldn't ive been living at the glass house for a year, and in that year iv'e fought vampires,humans,ghosts ,I really think im starting to go mad but the reality was Moganville,Texas was run and made by vampires and there leader and founder was Amelie,the ice cold Queen which never failed to scare me with her deadly stare. She always looked stunning and elegant, mostly grey pencil skirts and blazers which fitted her in every inch of her small petite body, but anything she did wear was matched with a pair of glistening blue crystal eyes that shone like sapphires.**

**I staggered towards my dresser and dragged a clean t-shirt on and some light blue skinny jeans which surprisingly still fitted me, I'd got them when I was 14,mind you I haven't really got the 'Package' as Monica would say. Never mind what Shane would say, her conniving little tart voice would still linger in my mind everytime I brought myself to look in the I was really late.I had classes at the university and trust me I'm not my English teachers favourite. After all my classes I drove home in the Red Humbug mom had got me for my 18****th****,I winded down my window and felt the warm crisp air spill into my car,it was autumn in Morganville and still very hot but in the Autumn you seen the leaves fall from the few trees it had here, the angelic brown and maroon covered leaves scattered along the roads.**

**In Morganville you learn to appreciate the little things , because you'd find you don't get many nice surprises just ones that lead to getting your blood drained or you know I got back to the glass house I parked my car in the drive way and steped out the car,turned the key into the lock to find Shane Splattered against the door were he was held up by the throat by a tall,blonde haired man. "SHANE" I screamed. The man turned to face me fangs intruding onto his bottom lip. "Ah, looks like loverboys girl"He smirked his smile was vicious and cruel."You hurt her and ill stake your sorry ass"Shane managed to cough out still being choked my the man. He turned back to Shane and let go of his throat, I watched as Shane slit helplessly onto the floor, wriggling and gasping for air.**

**As I stood there franticly thinking what to do, the blonde headed man stalked towards me, I remembered I had a stake attached to my car keys, only a mini one but still, I dove out the door and into my car, ripped the keys out of the ignition, turned around way to fast, missed his chest and it went into his jaw line… he looked stunned for a second, only a second, his straightened face soon turned into a malicious smirk, he laughed like the wooden stake just pinched him, "silly little girl". Shane by this time was still trying to stand but failed with great expense, "Shane! Just go inside and call Mic-"Mr blonde had me by my throat and threw me at the house door with such force I thought it broke the lock, but it didn't it broke my wrist instead..not good.**

**Shane jumped up when he seen my wrist, there was blood coming from two parts of it, he ran towards Mr blonde,and "Ha-ha very funny lover boy, I can make her mine in just one look" as soon as shane got to him, Mr blonde disappeared but re appeared next to me, "your such a bastard!" that bearly came out as a whisper, "well if I'm a bastard ill sh-, you stay there or she is dead!" he roared at Shane, "Shane stay there don't get yourself get hurt! I broke out in sobs, "…please…" that only just came out above a whisper,I watched silently as a single tear slid down Shanes face, his perfect face, I loved how the way it glistened even though his skin was slightly tanned the shine of his face broke my heart all over again… a shap pain electrified my body, currents of it flowing threw, I let a a blood curdling scream, the last thing I seen was Shane sprinting towards me, a cruel laugh ringed in my ears then… blackout…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-My version of events Morganville

I woke up to six blinding lights shining above me, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was in a bed rapped in a blue dress cloth and covered in wires and to my surprise all linked up to a drip and a monitor displaying my heart beat. I started to panic, where was I? I sat up in the bed and tried to move my legs up and off, my legs didn't co-operate. Now I was scared, what happened to me? If only I could remember. Then it all flooded back. Where was Shane?

I slammed my fists into my legs trying to revive the feeling in them, startled they jumped up and smacked right into the young girl who walked in, helplessly she stood back then looked at me for a blank second and jumped with glee. Her hot coffee, I presumed, just bought was splattered all over the floor but the look in her eyes I don't think she cared that much. She ran over to me, as i sat up in the bed propped on a pillow and my legs dangling off the bed. "Oh no you don't missy, get back in that bed, MICHAEL,SHANE SHES ALIVE!" It was the sound of my favourite Goth princess Eve." Eve…what…happened…?"I managed a whisper. "Don't you worry CB, everything is going to be okay" Eve said it like she was looking down on a five year old with a terminal illness.

Before I could say anything the double doors at the end of the room shot open, there stood Shane as handsome as ever, dressed in a grey t-shirt with logo that said 'This is my Zombie Killing shirt', it always made me smile and a pair of long pants with holes at the knees, I don't know if they were just the fashion of them or just worn out for when Shane won Michael on the Xbox and done his victory slide across the floor. He just stood there, I saw pain in his eyes,but then I heard a sigh of relief and he ran to my side,"Damm Claire why do you have to scare me like that,docs said you went into a coma and could have been in one for years!"I looked at him, tears filled my eyes and I broke out in a sob,"Shane….I'm so sorry!" My voice sounded weak and defeted but I wasn't done yet and as soon as Amelie found out about my 'attack' the better.

When I got back to the Glass House, Michael, Shane and Eve explained everything to me in full detail, about Mr Blonde whose name was actually David and not surprisingly was one of Morganville's most wanted. My bedroom felt like a prison. At least Shane came in every night with bowls full of hot steaming chilli, tacos and cans of coke. Day after day I got stronger and still wanted my revenge on David, when I was strong enough to drive my car, I went looking for him searching every grubby street, every abandoned house and every street corner.

I glanced over to the street lights and there stood a black figure, illuminated by the light. The only thing I could see was eyes, full black with hints of red shining through. A vampire. Go. Every instinct in my body told me to drive on and never stop but I couldn't…their eyes had some kind of hold on me. Claire! I told myself, your better than this drive! Never mind how much I tried I could take my eyes off the shadow moving towards me in long graceful strides. Ones the shadow stood out of the dark I could see more clearly who it was…

It was Amelie surprisingly ,"Young Claire I must have a word about your attacker" she went on o tell me he had a sentence to life imprisonment,which I must say was a relieve. Later that night we all had dinner around the table in the kitchen for once, Shane's birthday was coming up the big 20, I wonder what to get him? Before more thoughts were processed Shane mumbled, mouth full of chilli, "Hey so what's happening for my birthday, party with loads of hot girls? Nightclub? Loads of presents? He looked over at Micheal, he had both eyebrows raised at Shane. I was thinking more, nice home cooked meal? Night in with these two lovely ladies? I glanced over at Eve to see her cheeks burning red, and noticing was Michael ,I didn't know really what they felt for each other but the flirtatious smiles, they told a different story.

Meanwhile I went up to my room and stared at the open spaces in there,I sighed and flopped onto the bed, from the corner of my eye I seen Shane in the opeing of the door,"Hey,mind If I come in?"I gave him a grin and welcomed him in,he lay on my bed and gave me a look that made me melt inside and I lent against the door. He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist and locked the door behind me,"Claire…."Shane mumbled,"Shhhh, don't say anything…"I closed m y eyes and felt the tingle of Shanes lips pressed against mine, I didn't even get on to that he liked me? But I defently wasn't about to let him go. I led Shane onto my bed and he pinned me down and started to kiss me intimately and those kisses soon travelled down my neck, every kiss caressed my skin and it gave off an electric spark that made me moan and giggle.

As Shanes kisses travelled downwards I tugged at the top of my shirt to expose more skin, Shane was now down to his underwear and so was I, it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be more nervous, I was old enough I told myself…but one part of this didn't seem right? Shit! Protection!, "Shane have you got one of those thingies in your wallet a …." His face looked odd and then when he caught on he smiled and nodded,"Haha,why didn't you tell me you liked me..?" Shane eyes met mine in a calm and loving way, his eyes,oh Shanes eyes,brown with rings of gold and bronze they were beautiful. As far as it went Shane had a charm that even Eve couldn't resist. Shane and I lay there in my bed and he let out a whisper,"Because I don't like you." My heart shattered into a million pieces, how could he do that to me, sleep with me then tell me he dosen't like me? I felt tears form in my eyes. Shane cupped my face,"Claire I don't like you,I love you." I couldn't help the tears that slid from my eyes, Shane Collins, Professional slacker, heart throb, good kisser,loved me Claire Danvers, high school student, transfer, geek.

I ran my fingers through Shanes hair, he flopped back on the pillow and fell asleep as did I, and when I awoke in the morning, the sun shone and the birds sung.


End file.
